Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.25 \times 50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.25 = \dfrac{3}{10} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{1 \times 1 } {4 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{1}{8} $